The proposed study is a randomized, controlled study to compare the efficacy of alpha-interferon (Intron A) versus a combination of Intron A and Thymosin in patients with hepatitis C. The study group will include 30 patients (18-70 year of age) with compensated liver disease (chronic persistent or chronic active hepatitis on liver biopsy) who have either relapsed after a previously successful treatment with alpha-interferon or have had a incomplete response to treatment.